


Collection of Elsamaren one-shots

by Czmzrzn



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Asexual Elsa (Disney), Elsa Needs A Hug, F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Gay, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Northuldra (Disney), One Shot, One True Pairing, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Slow Dancing, Snowball Fight, and she gets one, but elsa loves her anyway, elsa has a girlfriend, elsa is gay, elsamaren, even several hugs, her name is honeymaren nattura, honeymaren can't dance, in the room where you almost killed your sister, slow dancing in the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czmzrzn/pseuds/Czmzrzn
Summary: A few Elsamaren one-shots I'm writing for Elsamaren week !
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Collection of Elsamaren one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt of the elsamaren week was dance, so i wrote this !  
> Also, English in not my first language, so please tell me if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes !

Elsa and Honeymaren entered the throne room hand in hand. It was dark, and everyone in the castle was already asleep. The room was huge and empty. The pale light of the moon was shining upon it. Elsa smiled at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand, and with her other hand, made snowflakes appear, which scattered all over the room, remaining in suspension in the air. They lit up the room slightly, like hundreds of tiny stars.  
Honeymaren was amazed.   
\- Elsa, it's... be magnificent," she whispered as she touched a flake close to her.   
Elsa smiled.  
\- No, Elsa, don't say what I think you're going to say...  
\- It's not as magnificent as you, the former Queen said.  
Honeymaren let out a laugh, and started walking through the throne room, looking up at the ceiling from time to time, her eyes shining brightly.   
Elsa, on the other hand, hadn't moved, and looked lovingly at the brunette. She still had difficulties understanding what the young Northuldra saw in her. Finally, she approached her girlfriend. Without a word, she took her left hand and put her other hand on her waist. She started humming a tune, and started dancing.   
\- Hey, Snowflake, what's that dance?  
Elsa stopped for a moment and giggled.  
\- Don't you know how to waltz?  
Honeymaren shook her head, making her long dark hair flutter loose.  
\- I can teach you.   
\- Yes, please do. But I'm a terrible dancer.   
\- No, you're not. I'm sure you'll do very well. Just follow my lead.   
Elsa started dancing again. "One, two, three and four..." And Honeymaren followed as best she could, always looking at her feet. Soon, the Arendellian had to admit that Honeymaren was, in fact, a terrible dancer. Every time she took a wrong step, Honeymaren would apologize and Elsa would laugh and tell her it was okay. She liked to feel Honey's hand in hers, and her other hand clinging to her waist in fear of losing her equilibrium. After a few minutes, Honeymaren stopped dancing, downcast.   
\- Elsa, I can't do it, I'm sorry. Can we stop?  
Elsa placed a lock of Honeymaren's hair behind her ear, overwhelmed by the love that she felt for her. She gently kissed her cheek, and answered:   
\- Come on. I have a better idea.   
She then drew her lover against her, and took her in her arms. She started dancing again, but more slowly, while the brunette put her head against her shoulder. It wasn't really a dance, really, and the two young women just swung from right to left. Elsa closed her eyes. Honeymaren was slightly smaller than she was, and she could smell her sweet, sweet scent, which reminded her of the forest, and hot chocolate.   
There was no music, but Elsa felt lulled by the beat of her heart, and the sound of their bare feet on the shiny floor. She loved the warmth of the young Northuldra. Everything was perfect, and the world around them no longer existed. Without a word, they understood each other. And that embrace had a special meaning. All her life, Elsa had deprived herself of all human contact with anyone. During the past year she had gradually got used to slight contact, but she had hardly ever held anyone in her arms, except for her sister. So hugging the woman she loved seemed like a dream to her. She let her thoughts drift as they danced, and a smile settled on her face. She didn't know how long they spent like this, dancing together, floating in happiness. It could have been hours or seconds.   
When Elsa opened her eyes and parted from Honeymaren, she was speechless. The floor of the throne room had been covered with several tens of centimetres of powdery snow. It was everywhere. Worried, Elsa looked at Honeymaren to apologize, but the young woman was amazed.   
\- I'm so sorry. I don't think I have complete control over my pow-  
She was interrupted by a snowball that Honey had just thrown at her. She burst out laughing.   
\- You want to play this game with me? Big mistake.  
She picked up a snowball of her own and threw it at Honeymaren, who laughingly dodged it.   
A few minutes later, Anna found the two young women laughing, lying on the snowy floor of the room. And when she asked them what had happened, they were laughing too hard to answer.


End file.
